


con vs. artist

by katiesaygo



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that me?”</p><p>For the last twenty minutes, Parker had been off doing something—a bathroom trip had been the official story but Amy began to suspect that around ten minutes ago—leaving her to her own devices in the crowded museum, so naturally Amy had been sketching. When Parker suddenly reappeared behind her, the pencil in Amy’s hand veered off course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	con vs. artist

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an au from [this post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus): “i went to a museum to get some inspiration to draw and then i saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe so i drew you and then you saw my picture and i am dying of embarrassment”
> 
> also, since it's not mentioned in the fic, parker is dating both amy and hardison

“Is that me?”

For the last twenty minutes, Parker had been off doing something—a bathroom trip had been the official story but Amy began to suspect that around ten minutes ago—leaving her to her own devices in the crowded museum, so naturally Amy had been sketching. When Parker suddenly reappeared behind her, the pencil in Amy’s hand veered off course.

Swallowing her startled yelp, she instead turned to face Parker, raising the sketchpad up to her face with a hum. “There are some very striking similarities,” she says, her fake analytical face breaking into a smile.

Parker’s gaze is flickering all over the place. There’s a splash of paint on her neck, just visible behind the sweep of her blonde hair, and her foot’s tapping quietly against the stark white floors. Which leads Amy to ask a question she knows she might not like the answer to: “Where were you?”

“What? I was—pfft, I was in the… in the bathroom, Amy.”

If Amy wasn’t annoyed she would be laughing and maybe even thinking about how cute Parker’s face is when she’s fumbling out a lie, but she spots Hardison wearing what she assumes is a very expensive suit, and she’s definitely just annoyed.

“Parker,” she groans. She flips her sketchpad closed and stuffs it into the bag sitting at her feet. “I thought this was a date, not a con.”

“It was both! It was definitely both!” The aggressively reassuring manner of Parker’s response goes a long way to soften the blow of what she says next. “But now we need to take a very quick, but romantic, walk towards the exit!”

She grabs her bag and steps over the bench to take Parker’s hand. Amy thinks she might be able to make out someone shouting distantly as they reach the door, but all of her attention is on Parker’s soft, “Can I keep the picture you drew of me?”

The quiet panic she’d shoved away dissipates as soon as she sees Parker, practically shining as they step out of the museum and out into the sunlight, smiling just for her. “Of course,” she says squeezing her hand, “I’m sure it’ll look great with all the others.”

The rest of Parker’s team falls into step beside them and Hardison smiles down at her before bumping their shoulders together. “You two have a nice date?”

Before Amy gets the chance to reply, their group is stopping for some reason. They all turn around and Amy is dragged along via her hand still in Parker’s. When she spots two men, one of whom is covered in the same hue of paint speckling Parker’s neck, being arrested in front of the art museum, she is honestly not as surprised as she should be.

Her interest turns instead the leverage members who’re all staring down the duo with the smuggest looks Amy thinks she’s ever seen on them.

Without breaking eye contact, Parker leans closer to her to whisper, “We’re gloating.”


End file.
